The invention relates to the field of medical eyeshields. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of designing and manufacturing medical eyeshields with optically correct and optically clear lenses.
Physicians perform various eye surgeries daily, each requiring specific types of care. Many times, after one of these surgeries, as part of the rehabilitation process, the patient is required to shield the eye from the environment as to not hinder the healing process. Additionally, many of these patients are able to maintain normal vision while the eye heals. Such operations include cataract surgery and the ever increasingly popular vision correction surgeries. Because a patient of one of these surgeries regains normal vision immediately or shortly after the operation is completed, an optically clear and correct eyeshield is needed so that the patient may perform everyday tasks while the eye heals. It is also important that the eye receives adequate air circulation during the healing process.
Existing eyeshields do not provide the patient with all of the necessary aforementioned aspects. Prior eyeshield designs lack a functional eyeshield that also allows for comfort and accurate vision. In other words, prior designs do embody an eyeshield that allows for proper air circulation for optimal healing capabilities combined with a comfortable fit and optically correct vision.
Absent in the prior art is a design encompassing all of the aspects necessary to effectively and efficiently heal the eye while allowing the patient normal vision through an optically correct lens. A design such as this is needed to allow a patient to quickly heal from a surgery without losing the ability to perform everyday functions.
The present invention is an apparatus for shielding a human eye while allowing air to circulate to the eye. The present invention is an eyeshield which includes an optically correct viewing area and a plurality of vents. The eyeshield can be held in place with tape, or adhesive or can include an adjustable strap for holding the eyeshield and the optically correct viewing area in place in front of the user""s eye. The eyeshield of the present invention includes one surface that faces the eye and one surface that faces away from the eye.
The eyeshield in the present invention is optically clear as well as optically correct in that it does not distort the user""s vision. This is achieved by two different methods. The preferred method utilizes a polished mold to achieve an optically correct surface while another method to achieve an optically correct eyeshield utilized by the present invention is to die cut the lens from an optically correct material.
The present invention may be fashioned to protect one or both eyes. In both cases, the plurality of vents are actually a plurality of apertures. The preferred embodiment includes apertures in the form of slots while an alternate embodiment includes apertures in the form of holes. In either case, the plurality of vents do not distort the patient""s vision.